


Savage Love

by aSimpleArtist



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSimpleArtist/pseuds/aSimpleArtist
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
PETER

Peter Parker lived with his Aunt May in Queens, NYC. He had one friend, Ned, who had always been his best friend since kindergarten. Peter wasn’t the most popular kid at school, but he and Ned had always been invited to the parties simply because they were in the same grade as the kids who threw them (it always looked cooler to others if these popular kids invited the whole grade instead of just their friends.) This particular party, Peter was excited about. It was the biggest party of the year celebrating the start of spring break. Peter had called Ned earlier and confirmed that he would sleep over at Ned’s that night. All Ned had to do was call his grandmother to pick him up (she often fell asleep and forgot things.) Peter had run this by his Aunt and she agreed. She was going to bring him there in twenty minutes. Peter rummaged through his closet. He literally owned nothing worth going to a party in. In the end he ended up compromising by grabbing a t-shirt and jeans. He did his best to comb his hair so that it didn’t look like a mess. Tonight he was determined to have fun. It was going to be awesome! He was determined to make it the best night of his life. He would ignore the mean kids, hang with people he wanted to, and go back to Ned’s to watch movies. Peter had it all planned out in his head. What could go wrong? He walked down stairs to meet his Aunt May.  
“Ready to go, Peter?” She asked, holding the keys to her car in one hand.   
“Yeah.” He replied, trying to contain his excitement. They drove down a long street lined with houses much nicer that the apartment that Peter lived in with his Aunt. He felt a surge of pressure and nerves. What if the other kids knew where he lived? Would they judge him more than they already did? Peter pushed the thought from his mind. He was going to have fun. He promised himself that already. They drove up to a house on that street with two stories. Peter saw his friend Ned waiting for him in front of the house. He walked towards him.   
“Have fun!” His Aunt called to him.  
“Bye!” He said, without looking back. He walked up to where Ned was.   
“Ready?” Ned asked like they were about to go into a war zone.   
“Yeah.” Said Peter, more confidently that he felt. That was the start of the wild night that would shape his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:   
PETER  
Peter didn’t think it would get this crazy. When he and Ned walked in, there were a lot of people crowding the first floor and music was blaring from a speaker in the dining room. Everyone was either dancing or talking, but everything had seemed normal. Only an hour into the party did he start to realize what was happening in the living room. There were boys in there who had stole from their parent’s liquor cabinets or had older people they knew buy it for them. Peter watched as they dared each other to drink glass after glass. Unfortunately for him, he and Ned were spotted by one of the popular kids.   
“Hey!” He called over to them with a drunk voice. “Come join us! Bet you don’t have the guts to drink more than me!” At that he laughed and some of his drink spilled on the floor. Ned seemed to take this as a personal insult.   
“Come on, Peter. Let’s give it a go. We are only in high school once. Please do this with me. We don’t want to make ourselves look like fools at this party!” Ned exclaimed.   
There was nothing Peter could do now but agree now that Ned had just announced that to the whole room of people watching him. “Okay…” Ned grinned, and they walked over to the group. There was a lot of yelling and cheering as they drank their first glasses. Peter had no clue what the alcohol was, but the feeling spread over his body like he was weighted down by a fuzzy cloud that made his senses dull. It was a strange feeling that he wasn’t sure if he liked. In fact, he felt like he could hardly thing right about anything in this present moment. It seemed like a great idea for him to do something stupid, but he didn’t know what that stupid thing would be. He just wanted to have fun. He drank more of the liquid. Maybe that way I will know what to do. Peter thought. He turned over to see Ned downing glass after glass of the stuff. That’s when some shred of thought came to Peter to get out of that room. He stumbled up to the bathroom. Standing there, looking at his reflection coming in and out of focus. He could hear the noise in the party below begin to die down. He felt his head spin and his griped the sides of the sink in front of him in case he threw up. Stumbling, he made his way back to the party. Ned was lying there on the floor, passed out cold. Some of the others were also sleeping. Peter panicked. What was he going to do? Ned was supposed to call his grandmother to pick him and Peter up! Peter didn’t know the password to Ned’s phone, much less have his grandmother’s number in his contacts. He didn’t want to call his Aunt May or any adult that would get him in a lot of trouble for drinking underage, but he knew that these kid’s parents would be coming to get them soon if the didn’t drive themselves home. One of those parents or one of the parents of the kids who already left could call the cops. If Peter was still here when they came… that would be very bad. He could be expelled from his school! Desperately, he scrolled through his phone’s contact list to see if he had anyone who could possibly help. It didn’t help that his eyes were going in and out of focus and his head was spinning. His eyes finally landed on a contact that read: Mr. Stark. Peter thought for a moment. Tony surely wouldn’t get him in to much trouble for this, would he? Besides, Tony was a get out of there and ask questions later kinda guy. That was exactly what he needed. Peter hit the call button, looking around the room at the alcohol stained carpet and passed out drunk people. The phone rang and rang…


End file.
